


Stars and Comets

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blind Date, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Oh my a rare pair that's very gay. Yay, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two men, a blind date, and horniness lead to a long tale of two friends with benefits going from blackmail formed partners to love interests with the passage of time.





	Stars and Comets

Shuichi and Maki were never wrong. Never. But I had to say! How did they fuck this up? I was sitting in a restaurant with a glass of water and an empty seat ahead of me. Blind date? More like, Invisible date. Whoever it is better have a good reason for being late! Around me was talkative dinners and happy patrons to the restaurant. Then there was me. Sitting here alone. My hair slicked back to look cleaned up, dressed nicely, and trying to make a good impression to a significant lack of the other.

The time was almost 7:30. I've been here almost and hour. Lord knows I'm impatient and that I need to be entertained. The waitress came over and said, "Are you still waiting for someone else?" I nodded in response . She wandered away.

I looked out the windows. I should've just gotten my food and left. Guessed it was just me. But then I was cut from my thoughts as someone asked, "Are you the mortal I was arranged to attend a meal with? My allies, the Dark Queen and Pink One Of Mechs, stated that I meet someone here."

Are you fucking kidding me? I'm being set up with a man. Not just any man, a fucking weirdo? Shuichi. Maki. I will knock you both the hell out. "Uhm.…yeah I guess. Unless you're talking to the wrong person."

"Impossible, I am never mistaken." He was attractive , if I were honest. Bold eyes, a strong scar, a strangely colored hairstyle that was slicked back like I had mine, but his was spiked rather than flattened. He was dressed in something different than me however. A dark trenchcoat, a long scarf, and a wrapping of bandages I questioned heavily. Down boy, talk first. I stumbled over the words, "I-I'm Kaito Momota. Um. Sorry if this was not what you were expecting or hoping for."

"You act as if I am disappointed of such a fine male specimen, tell me, so you hail of divinity?" He asked with a strangely handsome smile. Shit Kaito, you aren't supposed to be gay, they'll be pissed if you have a boyfriend.

"Um...no. I'm not some kind of god. Who are you?" I asked, trying to focus on anything other than him. But god damn it if his polo shirt didn't hug his chest the right way, and his voice sound so alluring, it would be TEN TIMES EASIER. The other male looked shocked.

"You do not have the knowledge of me?" He asked, before proudly saying, "I am Gundham Tanaka, the Overlord Of Ice and Emperor of the Tanaka Empire!"

Thanks Shuichi, you set me up with a nutjob. "Y-yeah. Sure. Mind if we just...get this over with?"

"What is the rush?" Gundham, as he identified himself, asked. He looked dead serious. "This is what you mortals revere as a date. Is it not? Are dates supposed to be rushed and forwarded as fast as possible? Or are they supposed to be a way to connect hearts and minds in deeper conversation."

"Look man, I came here hoping to meet a chick." He blocked my mouth with his hand and said, "Cease your blabbering. We shall commence conversation and feasting now."

He let go of my mouth, and permitted me to speak as he seated himself. He picked up the menu and skipped past part of it. I sat back down and quietly perused the menu.He seemed to be a bit disgruntled by the menu but eventually shut it and seemed ready to order. I picked out a pasta dish with a salad side.

When the waitress came back around he spoke before she could ask, "The Cesar Salad with no chicken on it please. And as for drink, I would like the iced tea, lemon. Thanks." She quickly wrote as he spoke. She turned to me and I relayed my order to her. She smiled and walked away. There was a short and dismal silence. He broke it by saying, "So. I take it you are a homosexual as well."

Well if that didn't hit me like a fucking bus. "Um...n-no, not really. I'm not gay."

He looked annoyed, "Gay is too derogatory a term. Homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of. It is a mere aspect that despite what many may vehemently claim, is unchangeable. I have been a homosexual since I entered this mortal form. I shall remain as such until this sack of flesh ceases it's life."

How does anyone respond to such a thing. "Well, I'm not into men. My friend's are jackasses you thought this would be a funny little prank." I'm a liar.

"Is that so, then why were you so quick to look me over as if you were analyzing what traits looked good and which looked unpleasant?" Gundham asked with a smile, that smile was cocky.

"You think I was checking you out? Are you nuts? I'm not into guys I was just surprised." I am a terrible liar, and Gundham definitely knew it.

"Well, if it makes your heart cease it's frantic pace, I was...as you eloquently put it. Checking you out before walking over." Gundham covered part of his face with the scarf. Was he blushing? Dude, no, I'm not allowed to like you. Stop being cute. Wait...is he the cute and definitely bottoms, or the cute but can fuck like a madman? Shit wait, NO! Do not think about sex. Too late, you're horny and definitely not able to hide how gay this is.

"Well...thanks? I mean I assume you liked what you saw if you sat down?" I said, trying not to let how red my face definitely was be noticeable. He smiled and said, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind spending some extra time with you. After dinner of course."

"Wait what?" I asked, if I understood that correctly. Is he inviting me to his home? His bed? I mean, I really didn't think that was a good idea, but my mouth worked separately from my brain, "That would be...fun?"

God fucking damn it this is a blind date, you dipshit! Don't get shafted on the first damn date! But Gundham seemed particularly glad that he had a partner for the night, so I had to swallow my anxieties and hope he was submissive. But you're submissive, Kaito. Shut the fuck up, conscience.

Gundham then said, "I see you are intrigued by the potential of gratification from lustful actions?"

"Uh-" And waitress placed down our drinks before I could answer, and in an effort to keep myself from answering I took a few gulps of cherry cola. He still seemed to want an answer. So I figured….I have nothing to lose. And so my vocal cords said, "Of course."

"Did not expect such indulgences to be our desert tonight." Gundham smiled excitedly and my fate was sealed. I was getting laid on the first date. This. This is my mistake.

He kept smiling at me. Probably undressing me with his eyes and hoping that his expectations will be reality. After a second and elongated silence, our meals arrived. Thankfully the conversations moved back to school and classes and our friends rather than sexual endeavors.

However my luck was starting to drift as I began to near the last of my meal. Unlucky for me so did he. This could only end badly. And by badly, I mean I'm getting my ass fucked. Hard. Because this guy is definitely not a bottom, and definitely not gonna go gentle on me.

I guess I'll find out soon enough though, as he pays for the meal and gets us to the outdoors. I feel more and more anxious about what is to come. Should I just change my mind and leave? Abandon all chance of being known as a bottom? Or should I take my chances and hope that he'll literally just wear himself out on the foreplay? Fuck it was too late he'd loaded me into a taxi, in route to his home. 

Oh god, what if he's got a weird fetish? I'm in too deep with this bullshit and now I'm regretting it all. But the taxi got close to the destination. And it was gonna be quite the night if I can't bullshit a way out. When the car stopped, so too did my heart. And in a brisk moment I was being guided to the door, pulled inside, led down a hall, and pushed into a dark room. In an instant lips were locked with mine, and I was pressed against something. Analysis from my fingers determined it was a bed. Moments later I was laying on it. Soon to be invaded by this mysterious male's shaft. By that point.

I wasn't fighting it anymore. Honestly, I wanted it. Whatever corrupted me to want the penis of a male I barely knew, who fucking knows. But all I wanted in that moment was to be infested by his member. To be pleased without any hesitation.

Soon enough I would be, Gundham's scarf was gone. The coat had been taken off at the doorway to the room. I heard a belt being undone, but quickly came to the realization it wasn't his but mine. He tugged it and it slid out. He pressed his lips against mine a second time, groping my crotch area through the pants. He was excited as all hell, I figured I'd test waters here. I reached up and around his waist, squeezing his rear end.

A soft sigh escaped his barely parted lips. "Grabby aren't you?" I couldn't tell is that was pleasuring him or just adding to his desire to pound me to dust.

"Guess you could say that." I pushed my luck. I took his belt and began to undo his pants loosening them up before reaching down into the backside area. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. He went commando to a blind date. Ballsy. I proceeded to prod his rear passage and he gave a light moan.

"You fiend, attempting to defile my posterior before I have made use of yours. Shameful." He kept panting now. I guess he was a switch. Unfortunately I was purely made to bottom. He could force me to role swap, because honestly he could do whatever he wanted and I'd still let him pound me. Or pound him.

He grasped my pants and expertly unbuttoned and loosened them to start pulling them off, I surprised him with a finger entering his backside. A shaky moan passed out his mouth. "You F-fiend. Cease this invasion." He was blushing.

I grinned in the dismal brightness of a single dim desk lamp illuminating our space. "Or else what?" I teased. Pressing deeper up into his hole. He blushed more as he tried to take off my pants.

"I will ensure your legs become similar to gelatin." He growled harshly. Before giving another moan. I found the sweet spot I had toyed with in myself before and rubbed it. He whined and his shaft slipped free of his pants. Firm and dripping precum, his shaft demonstrated his arousal. "I hope you're not afraid of being done raw."

"Beg your pardon?" I asked, and then realized. He wasn't going to use a condom or lubrication. He was fucking me, with no way to make it smooth on me. Before I could protest that he was opening up my button up shirt. For some reason he licked and bit my chest. From the nipples to the divide between my pecs.

I gave a small moan as it stimulated me. Not just that. His shaft was pressing against my erect bulge in my underwear. He was teasing me as I teased him. I doubled up to two fingers in him and he was sucking my left nipple with more passion. Now both of us were panting, moaning.

"J-Just take me already." I demanded. He laughed softly. He was gonna force me to beg. He was gonna make me his little bitch, and I wanted it mire than anything else. Shuichi, I need to thank you.

He grinned devilishly, "I will work at my own speed, you obey me, not the other way around."

I had only one question, "If I must obey, how am I supposed to address you?"

"Refer to me as Tanaka. I am not Gundham until the acts of stretching another orifice is completed in a thick whiteness." He demanded, and being the sub I was. I complied.

"Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it, Tanaka." I smiled eagerly. Hoping for gratification by way of anal penetration. He looked down at me. Like a king staring at a meager peasant.

"Present me with your backside." He moved so that my fingers exited his ass. He dropped his pants and removed the polo shirt. Both of us almost naked. My boxers a thin sheet between his shaft and my insides. He was hung. I hadn't noticed it until it was time for me to be penetrated. I had to estimate 9 inches, two inches bigger than me. Fuck. That was gonna stab me deep.

"The garments, remove them." He stroked himself to remain rock hard. I complied, lowering my boxers so that my hole, only ever fingered, was displayed. I managed to get them all the way off and he seemed pleased. He wasted no time pressing against me. But it was wet, wait that's not a penis. That's a tongue.

He was eating me out before fucking me up. Guess this is what he meant by desert, huh? Well, I'm not complaining, it was hot as hell. The tongue toyed the edges of my ass and then pushed inside. Gundham pulled away after about a minute and I felt hands on my hips. He was preparing to pound himself into me.

His voice entered my ear, "Prepare to feel the sexual prowess of the Overlord of Ice." Before slamming his shaft in without having a moment to prepare or think about how he'd enter. It stung in the best way possible. And I felt a jolt of arousal and pain mesh into a strangely hot feeling. His shaft piercing me was enough to arouse me to a high point. Why he didn't ease in was unknown, but he began thrusting roughly.

I was a new to sex male being pounded aggressively. And for some reason my ass was content with the abusive thrusting that was drilling him. Moaning was no longer optional but a forced action of each thrust. I had to, my body wouldn't accept my refusal to make noise. My ears once again heard his low voice, "Yes, these are the sounds any male should make at the scepter of Tanaka."

Cringy? Yes. Was it still sexy as hell? Yes.

"Oh my...fuck...are you...experienced?" I tried composing a sentence while being cut off by insertions and slap sounds from his sack striking my rear end.

"Somewhat. I used to pair with the Pink one until he fell out of interest in me. We were mere friends with additional actions but he didn't want that anymore." Gundham answered, he was growling harshly and clearly really aroused. But he was clearly having trouble reaching a climax. I didn't know how to help from this position. So I just hoped he'd cum soon.

He whined, and for a few moments was going really fast and hard. Suddenly a hot fluid was injected into my passage by his shaft. A pleasured look on his face. I hadn't finished yet. But Gundham looked pleased. But he wasn't done. He noted I had not ejaculated, he took it upon himself to finish me. So he slid out and climbed over me. Pushing me into his hole.

I was no top, but he was riding me and I was allowing myself to be ridden. Since it was the submissive thing to do. Just let the Top do what he wanted. As he rode me, my shaft felt the pleasure rise like a tight knot in my penis. He moaned softly and I tried my best not to let the orgasm fail.

Gundham started bouncing his ass up and down on me. And before long I was enjoying the tight, warm hole and it's movement up and down my penis. I let out a big moan and shot my semen into his entry. Spraying it in fresh hotness up inside. He left out a small excited sigh. Gundham then said, "That was the best sex I've received from a mortal being in a long time."

"R-Really?" I was panting from the amount of pleasure I'd been hit with but before he even bothered to reply to me he'd gone back to my ass and began licking and sucking out his cum from within me. It was an amazing experience to feel it, before long it was my turn to eat out my jizz from his bottom. He had his hole right in front of my mouth.

So I did it. I licked and sucked my cum from his rear end. It was oddly delicious. Perhaps I was a switch who just preferred to be controlled. Who knows, but we were both finished and eaten out. He shoved my boxers against my chest and said, "Dress yourself and leave."

"Wait, you just wanted a hook-up?" I asked. He nodded.

"I seek no other close relationship with you. I wanted to ejaculate and use a fine posterior. If you'd like you may be on my contacts list for sexual acts. But I have no other use for you." He growled.

"No. I want a second date. You're hot, cool, and all around impressive. I kniw you don't want that. But...if you don't the whole school will know you're just a slut." I said. I hated to threaten, but it was the only other choice. He sighed.

"You wish to make a second excursion with me." Gundham looked thoughtful. "Fine. But in return you must never speak of my sexual activity. I will reward you with grander outings and bedroom acts of greater strangeness and pleasure. Do you agree?"

I considered his offer. Eventually I said, "Sure. It's like friends with benefits but because we don't want anyone to know about it."

Gundham nodded and then blushed slightly as he asked, "Would you like to sleepover? I now feel particularly unwell to just throw you outside."

I agreed and he took the role of a big spoon. Me wearing my boxers and him buck naked. Soon we were both asleep.


End file.
